Anti-Gravity Falls
by doomwithboom
Summary: My take on the Gravity Falls AU where Dipper and Mabel are the bad guys.
1. Chapter 1

Anti-Gravity Falls Ch.1

If you've ever taken a road trip through the pacific northwest, you've probably seen a bumper sticker for a place called "Gravity Falls". It's not on any maps, and most people have never heard of it, some people think it's a myth. But if you're curious, don't wait. Take a trip. Find it. It's out there somewhere in the woods. Waiting for your visit.

Why should you visit such a place? Well the forest is beautiful, the town folks are nice, the food isn't as bad as you'd expect but most of all to see the Mystery Twins. The stars of the Tent of Mystery and Gravity Falls' own celebrities. Mabel and Dipper Pines are the great niece and nephew of the owner of of the Mystery Shack, located right next to the tent; Stan Pines aka Mr Mystery.

The shows amaze, boggle and stupefy any and all who watch the magical performance, always getting a full house. The time and effort put into the ideas and performance itself must be greater than a normal person can take.

"BOOOOORED" Mabel sighed grumpily and loudly as she casually threw one of her throwing knives at the dart board with a picture of Pacifica Northwest on it, someone having drawn a goatee, eye-patch, and blackened some of the teeth. It may have been Mabel.

"Why not go shopping" Candy suggest as she carefully and expertly painted Mabel's nails on her free hand

"Not today, I think I need something new and exciting. I think it's time for another show" Mabel smiled as she climbed on to of the chair "The Mystery Twins perform again. GRENDA, GO GET MY MUSE" she shouted to the back of the shack

"ON IT" A deep voices shouted back

"You better go with her as well" Mabel addressed Candy as she climbed off the chair "Last time she was alone I had to pay bail."

"Can I not tell Dipper of your idea?" Candy asked, a slight blush and hopeful look on her face

"Aw Candy, you know the rules. If you don't want to get murdered you DO AS I SAY!" With a satisfied smile Mabel watched as Candy scrambled away, nearly tripping over several things as she ran for her life. Mabel adjusted her ever present head band, with its turquoise stone decoration, before leaving her dressing room. Always look good for the public.

Heading to her shared bedroom with Dipper she checked the paint job on her nails "girl can really paint, be a shame to kill her in her sleep"

Always one for making an entrance Mabel burst open the door to the bedroom and shouted "TADA!" As she stepped in and took a pose; her right arm stretched straight up, her eyes closed and face positioned so she'd be looking down her nose at people, her back straight and one foot stretched so her toes were just touching the floor, making it seem like she was waiting for an applause.

"Hello Mabel" she heard Dipper say in his usual bored voice, she was lucky, other people got a bored condescending voice.

Pouting slightly Mabel opened her eyes and now understood why Candy wanted to tell Dipper her idea. Shirtless, except for his ever present bolo with turquoise stone decoration, he was stretching out on the floor; his legs spread apart as he leaned forwards until his fingers touched his toes. It must have been mid afternoon, Dipper always stretched at mid afternoon.

"Hey bro bro, I've got an idea~" she sang slightly, watching her brothers athletic body as he stood up then bent and touched his toes again. It was a body needed for their shows and performances and every female from girl to granny got excited seeing it. "We need to put on a show"

"Really, do you have any new ideas?" Dipper always insisted on at least one new act whenever they put on a show after a small break, it kept things fresh and brought the crowd in every time, of course a little hypnotic suggestion did that anyway.

"Well I was thinking we'd try the swords in the box" moving over to her bed Mabel draped herself over it, still watching Dipper as he straightened up

"Oh please, that old cliche crap is no challenge at all. Anything else to suggest or are you waiting for your 'muse'?" Cocking an eyebrow Dipper glanced at Mabel, seeing her eyes burn and glow turquoise for a second as she slammed her fist onto her bed

"HEAR ME OUT! One of the books has to have something in them to bring the trick up to our level. So. Get. Reading" again Mabel's eyes glow turquoise as Book 1 and Book 3 flew into Dippers hands.

Rolling his eyes Dipper started to quickly flick through the books, stopping as something grabbed his attention. Reading it in detail Dipper started to smile and presented the book to Mabel "voilà"

Looking over the book Mabel saw it was talking about a crystal that could shrink and grow things if a light was shone through it. Thinking it over for a few seconds Mabel realised what Dipper was getting at "oh bro bro, this is perfect. This'll blow their plebeian minds," rolling onto her back Mabel closed her eyes and placed her hands over her heart as her breathing quickened slightly "the cheering, the applause. All eyes on Me."

"Well while you take care of that, I will look for the crystal and have Soos build the box" putting on his shirt and vest, Dipper picked up the book and left his sister on her bed as she quietly chanted to herself

"Me. Me. Me~" he sped up his pace before she began her inappropriate touching.

As always the Tent of Mystery was full of amazing tricks, full of spectacle and, of course, full of people wanting to see the show. Of course the showmanship of the Mystery Twins was top level, knowing how to enchant the crowd. Literally. Throughout the show they did classics such as knife throwing and pick pocketing a volunteer, continuously presenting their watch, wallet and anything else they had in their pockets to them. Mabel's slight of hand tricks were fun and as ever, the crowd loved the levitating objects but the highlight was, of course, the new sword and the box trick.

"We thank you for coming tonight ladies and gentlemen, but as we finish the evening my sister and I have one last performance for you, a trick we have recently mastered and will present to you now" As Dipper addressed the crowd Mabel brought on the freshly built box with small slots on it top to bottom, a large gap on the bottom between the box and the floor, thanks to the wheels for easy moving. As the box was placed in the middle of the stage Dipper and Mabel moved to opposite sides of the stage and bowed to the crowd. Dry ice began to fill the area and the lights went out, leaving three spotlights pointed at Dipper, Mabel, and the box.

As the music began Mabel and Dipper moved in synch, their movements perfect for the light melody playing as they first bowed to each other, as they straightened they began to move towards each other; Dipper grabbing his cape and making it flow out as he spun and Mabel's movements were that of a ballerina, moving on the tips of her toes until the reached the centre of the stage where they took each other's hands and looked into each other's eyes before turning to the crowd and bowing to them. Separating again Dipper went behind the box as Mabel opened the front of it, as the door opened the crowd saw the back opened as well and Dipper standing in it, slamming a fist into both sides of the box, moving up and down and showing the crowd there were no secret doors. Stepping out again Dipper and Mabel closed the doors and spun the box on the spot until the two doors were pointing to the sides of the stage and the handles easily visible.

Moving next to Mabel, Dipper opened the door and helped his sister step inside before closing the door again. Spinning to the other side of the box Dipper clicked his fingers and a sword was thrown from off stage, grabbing it masterfully Dipper turned and without any warning stabbed the sword through the box, the point showing to the other side making the audience gasp in surprise and a few to scream. Repeating the same motion Dipper spun around the box again, clicked his fingers, grabbed the sword thrown at him and stabbed the box and kept repeating until all the slots were full of sword.

Grabbing the box Dipper spun it around until of the doors was facing the audience, opening the door Dipper revealed the inside of the box and showed the audience the criss cross of the swords, but no Mabel. Slamming the door shut as the music picked up the tempo slightly Dipper spun the box hard before grabbing it, stopping it suddenly. Grabbing the swords he pulled them out and stabbed them into the wooden floor, lining them up neatly as he cleared one side he spun the box again, stopped it and removed the swords. Once all the swords were removed Dipper spun the box one last time and stopped it with one of the doors facing the crowd, moving in front of it again Dipper bowed to the audience as he opened the door and out stepped Mabel without so much as a hair out of place.

As she stepped out of the box the crowd exploded with cheers and applause, Dipper letting Mabel having front stage as he pushed box off stage, knowing there'd be no living with her if he interrupted her big moment. Joining her up front they took each other's hand and bowed to the crowd before the spot lights went out and they left the stage, as the Tent lit up again the crowd still cheered as Mr Mystery came on stage to talk the crowd into buying his overpriced merchandise.

Behind the stage Dipper and Mabel relaxed for the first time in several hours, grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat off their brows.

"Way to go dudes, that was awesome" Soos said as he and Wendy approached them "I'll never figure out how you disappeared like that Mabel"

"Aw come on Soos, if we told you our secrets we'd have to kill you" Mabel smiled sweetly

"Ha ha, I believe you" Soos laughed

"Perfect timing on throwing the swords, didn't break the rhythm once" Dipper addressed Soos and Wendy "Who knows, maybe we'll let you be our assistant on stage one day" he mentioned to Wendy

"And have me dress up in sparkly glitter unitards and do fancy dance moves? Not my thing, besides I don't have the hips for it. Shouldn't you two be getting ready to sign a ton of autographs?"

Mabel sighed, "She's right, but before I meet the crowd I have to just steal a hug from my muse" tossing her towel to Soos, Mabel left them to head to her dressing room.

Slipping away from Soos and Wendy, Dipper opened the box and stepped inside, reaching up he slipped a crystal from the top and slipped it into his pocket. Stepping out he closed the door and pushed it aside with the other props, smirking to himself. Hearing a scream he looked in the direction of Mabel's dressing room to see the door ripped off its hinges and sent flying. Mabel's eyes glowers bright turquoise as she stomped out of the room, pure rage and murder on her face. Objects around her glowed slightly as they began to float.

Racing to Wendy he grabbed and pulled her on top of him, as they fell to the floor as he heard Mabel scream.

"WHERE'S. MY. GIDEON?"

Watching as Soos run in fear as objects from glasses to throwing knives began to spin and fly around above their heads Dipper whispered to Wendy "You may want to stay where you are for a while"


	2. Chapter 2

-10 minutes ago-

Sticking to the tree line Pacifica checked if the area was clear, everyone was inside the tent and was probably mesmerised by the crazy twins and their magic tricks but it wouldn't help anyone if she was seen by one of the indentured slaves of the Mystery Twins. Sticking low for dramatic effect Pacifica bee lined for the back of the tent where she knew they would be keeping Mabel's precious muse.

Once at the back entrance Pacifica checked if anyone he'd noticed her, thankfully the immediate area was clear but Crazy Candy and Gorilla Grenda could be around any corner and she didn't have any spare shiny things to distract them with this time. Sticking to the shadows, ducking behind large boxes and walking like an Egyptian Pacifica was quickly able to get to the dressing room of one Ms. Mabel Pines A.K.A Mystery Twin A.K.A crazy stabby girl. Slinking into the room she made sure to quietly close the door so no one would hear her, though with the music and applause she doubted anyone would hear an elephant drop dead.  
Turning around, and unsurprised, Pacifica found Gideon tied to a chair in the middle of the room, tape over his mouth with a lipstick kiss on it, the top few buttons of his shirt undone and his hair messed with. Sighing Pacifica walked over and ripped the tape off in one go, clamping her hand ver his mouth immediately so to cover his scream of pain.

"Seriously, again? You've got to say No to her." Opening her satchel Pacifica pulled out her Swiss Army knife and proceeded to cut her way through the ropes.

"Saying no isn't really an option when they can just pick you up and throw you over their shoulders like a sack of potatoes. Besides she didn't stick around too long, they needed to practise for their latest trick so I got lucky she didn't have time to do anything too serious. That, and I'm lucky you're always carrying your pocket knife" Gideon's lips burned as he gave Pacifica a smile, normally by now he'd have a few scratches and bites in... places as Mabel could get a bit too excited but if there was one thing that could pull her away from him it was the applause of a loving crowd. Afterwards her efforts would double, if he was still there.

"No, you're lucky Mabel hasn't figured to start using chains yet. Ropes I can cut but I am not learning to pick locks to save your ass" cutting through the last of the ropes she pulled them off Gideon "now let's hustle before someone finds us"

-Now-

Dipper sighed as the numerous objects of various levels of sharpness flew above his and Wendy's head in a manner similar to that of a hurricane, and right at the centre was his angry sister who just discovered her boy toy was gone. He could feel how tense Wendy was as she lay on top of him, he couldn't blame her as working for he and his sister was a good job, provided Mabel was kept in a good mood which all signs pointed to as the crowd loved their new trick. But now Mabel was angry and when she was angry people tended to get hurt.  
Dipper had no delusions of what Wendy thought of them, she was pleasant enough when they spoke but he could tell by her voice, glancing into her eyes, she was scared of them. Which wouldn't do as he had plans, some of them involving her, and they wouldn't come to fruition in their current relationship.

"Tell me, what plans do you have after this?" Dipper tried to sound interested in what plans the red head had, but the tone of his voice sounded uninterested, the correct tone needed in his voice was one of the few things he couldn't comprehend.

"Um, well me and some of my friends were going to check out an old convenience store" her voice wavered just a little, afraid he would actually take an interest in her plans "It's been abandoned for like, 20 years"  
Dipper knew of what she was talking about, the old store was in a part of town only truckers drove through to either get into or out of Gravity Falls, otherwise it was abandoned. Which presented an opportunity to Dipper, if he wanted to scare Wendy further he'd be smiling right now.

"Do you mind if Mabel and I come along, it just might brighten her mood a little." Now he felt Wendy go as stiff as a board against him, he didn't even need to look at her to tell what was going through her mind, and he wouldn't be surprised if she was wide eyed and hadn't blinked for the last minute.

"I don't know, my friends aren't really the type to..."

"If not, then I'm not sure when Mabel's little temper tantrum will end, if she doesn't have something to look forward to we could be here for hours, maybe all night"

"Alright alright, if you get your sister to stop you can come check the store out with us" Wendy said quickly, it was better to spend a few hours with these two in an open space than all night in such a tight one. She just had no idea how she was going to square it with the others or how Dipper was going to stop Mabel.

"Excellent, I'll go tell Mabel the good news" sliding Wendy on to the floor beside him Dipper's bolo neck tie began to glow at the same time as his eyes. Standing up straight into the small hurricane Dipper was able to slide the flying objects away from him, simply imagining a wedge between him and the objects.  
While Mabel was all about show of force and brute control, both with her powers and life in general, Dipper preferred a more controlled and subtle way of doing things. Which made walking through her temper tantrums all the more easier.  
"That's enough Mabel," Dipper said as he stood in front of her glowing sister, even her hair waving in the air as if she was underwater "We have plans tonight."

As she looked at Dipper with her blazing turquoise eyes Mabel looked like she was about to scream something at him, but instead as she slowly floated back to the ground the various objects stopped moving and just dropped to the floor. Her eyes back to normal, her hair a mess Mabel glared at Dipper and asked through clenched teeth "What. Plans?"

"Wendy and her friends are taking us to the abandoned convenience store on the edge of town, the one that's been closed for 30 years" straightening his bolo Dipper watched as Mabel went from barely controlled seething anger to one thinking of fun times and happy thoughts, not for other people of course but for herself.

"Oh really, then I might just have me some fun, dear brother. Let me freshen up then we'll go meet tonight's entertainment. CANDY!. GRENDA!" Turning on her heels Mabel stormed off back into her dressing room with Candy and Grenda appearing from nowhere and running after her.

"I suppose you should thank me for..." Looking over his shoulder Dipper saw Wendy was already gone, probably scurrying away as soon as his and Mabel's attention was drawn elsewhere. One one hand he was annoyed, he didn't like people sneaking away from him, but on the other he didn't have to act like a gentlemen without Wendy around.

*

Dipper adjusted his bolo tie after putting on a fresh, but still turquoise, shirt he glanced out of bedroom window to see Wendy talking to her friends as they stepped out of the minivan. Turning he was just in time to see Mabel slip a throwing knife up each of her sleeves as Candy followed her around the room and finished brushing her hair.

"The cattle have arrived" he said as he threw Mabel a pair of black gloves before putting his own on "I would appreciate it if you didn't slaughter them in front of our home"

"As if you know how to appreciate anything," Mabel snorted to herself "you just spent the last half hour in a room with two defenceless teenage girls and didn't try anything with them" grabbing Candy from behind her Mabel pulled her in front of her and hugged her from behind, feeling Candy's face burn with embarrassment as one hand slowly travelled down her top, giggling to herself as she watched Dipper cock an eyebrow. "Besides bro bro, you mean it'd be problematic, but you'll be happy to hear that I don't plan on killing them, just giving them a few cuts until they learn who's boss"

"Everyone knows Mabel is the boss" Candy chimed in as she was let go, giving her the chance to put down the brush and add a turquoise bow to the end of Mabel's hair to keep it together, should she get excited later.

"True, but you never know when you'll have to educate someone" Mabel smiled to herself as she slid her gloves on. Looking herself over in the mirror Mabel was happy with the results, there wouldn't be a person alive who didn't notice her tonight. "Well, time to go make their evening."  
As Mabel left the bedroom Dipper followed suit, but stopped as he felt Candy gently tug on his shirt sleeve.

"Um. Do you think we could. Maybe. Sometime. Go. Out?" Candy asked quietly, her face burning a deeper red than when Mabel hugged her a moment ago, Dipper smirking to himself as she slowly began to pull his right glove off.

"Well, I'm sure we can come to-" getting cut off Dipper got a harsh slap from Mabel on his hand, her eyes glowing turquoise as she pointed a finger right into his face

"You Don't Mess With My People" she growled as she watched Dipper roll his eyes, looking at Candy her eyes glowed brighter. "And you, find out where Grenda is and get Gideon back here NOW!" Grabbing Dipper by his bolo tie Mabel dragged him out of the room and down the stairs.

"Kids, where you going at this time of night?" They heard Stan shout from another room, before Dipper was able to give a proper answer Mabel screamed back

"To an abandoned building to do blood sacrifices"

"Just don't get blood on your clothes or leave any finger prints" Stan shouted back in an almost uncaring voice

"What do you think we are, AMATEURS?" Mabel screamed at the top of her lungs as the door glowed and slammed behind them, the glass cracking slightly. Then completely as a turquoise glowing stone flew through them.

Stomping her way to the minivan and dragging Dipper along, her eyes stopped glowing as they got closer, ignoring Wendy completely as she tried to introduce her friends. Standing in front of the minivan's door she crossed her arms and waited for a couple of seconds before shouting "Well? Don't you know it's impolite to maker a lady open her own door?"  
Getting the reaction she wanted, Thompson quickly scrambled to the minivan and, after tripping over his own feet, slid open the door for her and held his breath as Mabel glared at him while he made sure with every ounce of will power not to look at her directly.

"I suppose you'll do for now" stepping into the minivan Mabel crossed her arms and legs, making sure not to look at anyone as they climbed into the van.

"Is Mabel going to be like that all night?" Wendy whispered to Dipper before getting into the van

"She should be in a better mood when we reach the store, besides, she's got a temporary toy to play with for tonight so she'll at least be distracted" as Dipper passed Thompson he patted his shoulder and remarked "You have my sympathies" as he climbed into the minivan, earning a glare from Mabel.

*

After an uncomfortable drive to the abandoned store, no one daring to talk or make a sound as they could feel Mabel glaring into the back of their heads, accept for Tambry who was focused solely on her phone and even dared to take a picture of Dipper and Mabel, who changed her expression quicker than anyone thought possible to one of happiness and blowing a kiss to all her fans while Dipper stuck to her usual smooth and cool expression. As soon as the photo was taken Mabel went back to her bad mood and Dipper to his mood of uncaring.  
As they arrived at the closed down store everyone was happy to jump out of the car, Thompson quickly running around the minivan to open the door for Mabel, who stuck her hand out for him now to take. His hand shaking as he lightly touched Mabel's she jumped out of the car, a smile on her face as she turned to Dipper and said "See, anyone can be taught the proper manners"  
Humming to herself Mabel wandered over to the chain link fence that surrounded the old store as Dipper climbed out of the van, watching as Thompson breathed his way though a small panic attack.  
Looking over the store he was surprised the old neon sign still worked, with exception to a few missing letters, random bits of litter and leaves having been blown onto the grounds over the years. To say it was 20 years abandoned the place was remarkably well kept.  
"There it is fellers, the condemned Dusk 2 Dawn." Wendy smiled as she looked over the place "They say that a bunch of people were murdered in there and sold as Hot Dog's, and their blood put in the soda's and their brains dried out, made into powder then put on the doughnuts. Now it's haunted."

"As charming as a homicidal maniac who knows how to recycle is, how are we supposed to get inside?" Dipper asked not seeing a get in the fence anywhere near them.

"Duh, we climb the fence" Robbie sparked, pointing to the top of the fence where some barb wire had been cut and pulled out of the way "or is that too hardcore for the 'Mystery Twins'?"  
About to snap at Robbie, Wendy stopped as she heard Dipper chuckle to himself, just as condescending as his voice.

"Tell me, have you ever danced with the Devil in the pale moon light?" Dipper asked as he walked over to the area of the fence where the bard wire had been pulled back

"Er what?" Robbie asked confused for a second "as if you have either"

"Of course I have. Mabel loves a moonlight dance, the trouble is getting her to keep her clothes on" smirking to himself Dipper turned so his back was to the fence and cupped his hands, without anyone noticing Mabel had moved from the group and was now running straight at Dipper, in perfect synch Dipper launched Mabel over the fence who flipped and landed perfectly.

"If any of you are trying to think of me naked, you better not forget my birthmark," Mabel purred as she looked over her shoulder making everyone blush "It's in the exact shape of your lips and it's on my right ass cheek, so you know exactly where to kiss" sticking her ass out slightly she shook her hips as she laughed, Dipper making short work of the fence as he landed smoothly. "Well? What are you waiting for? THOMPSON, GET YOUR BUTT OVER THAT FENCE NOW!"

Snapping everyone back to reality Thompson quickly tried to climb the fence and struggled for a few seconds before managing to get over the top then fall, his large stomach breaking his fall, everyone else following suit but landing normally. Walking up to the store Wendy pearled inside, a thick coating of dust covering everything inside including the window blocking her view slightly, the lack of light not helping of course.

"It must be stuck or something" Robbie said as he tried to open the doors but neither budging

"Tell me, are you useful for anything?" Dipper asked as a stepped back and got a full view of the building

"What you think you can get it open? Let me guess you're going to pick the lock or levitate the door open?" Robbie mocked, earning a glare from Mabel, her eyes glowing slightly as she slowly slid a throwing knife from her sleeve, but stopped as she saw Dipper gesture for her to do so.

"Nothing so razzle dazzle I assure you," unbuttoning her cuffs Dipper rolled his sleeves up to her elbows "But something that will get results"  
Running around the corner Dipper leapt onto the garbage bin and, grabbing onto the gutter, swung himself up onto the roof of the building. Walking up to the grate that was connected to the air conditioner it began to glow as, gesturing with two fingers, it ripped off flew past him as he slid down the now open chute. With everyone pressing against the glass they saw a murky shape walk from the back of the shop and as it got close they saw it was Dipper, who pushed the door bar and opened the store to everyone.  
"Ladies first" Dipper said as stepped aside letting Mabel, Wendy and Tambry walk into the store first, a superior look on his face as he looked at Robbie, goading him into trying something.

As everyone stood in the dark convenience store they couldn't help but point out how creepy everything in the darkness, as they split up and walked through the store Mabel grabbed Thompson by the arm and gave him the privelage of walking with her, even if he did make whining noises, not sure what to do and say.

"So, where do you think they chopped up the bodies?" Mabel whispered into Thompson's ear as she pressed his arm against her chest, making him stiffen like a plank and too afraid to talk, and making her smile sadistically.

"Hey guys, do you think these still work?" Wendy's voice shouted from the back end of the store, a second later the lights flickered on along with all the machines, the slushee machine starting to turn its internal machinery and hot dog machine turning it's none existent hot dogs.

"This is so cool, what do we do now?" Lee asked as they gathered at the back with Wendy

"We are the music-makers, we are the dreamers of dreams" Dipper quoted as he walked towards them, an opened large bottle of soda in one hand, a handful of mints in the other. "So, what can you dream of?" Pushing the mints into the bottle Dipper quickly threw it at the crowd, making them all dodge the exploding soda, except for Mabel who pushed Thompson in front of it making him take the full brunt.

"Dipper you are so going to pay for that" Mabel giggled as she grabbed a random packet of cakes, opened them and threw them in Dipper's direction, soon enough cakes and candy of every kind was flying through the air in random directions.

"Look at this, Dipper Pines acting like a normal teenager and having fun" Wendy chuckled as she took cover with him, narrowly missing a cupcake to the face. "Even starting it"

"I never start anything I can't finish, now if you don't mind I need to track down a certain sister" grabbing a packet of something squishy and random Dipper kept low as he moved out of sight. Wendy watching as he did and smirking to herself.

Running down the isle and giggling to herself Mabel suddenly stopped as she stood in front of a large pink display. "Smile Dip? I thought I'd never get to eat this again" she smiled to herself, a manic glee overflowing her face. As she reached to grab a packet a hand suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"There's a reason for that Mabel, I'm not going to let you eat any of that stuff" Dipper said seriously as Mabel slowly turned to look at him, her overly happy expression not changing as she did. As her headband began to glow Dipper felt himself lifted off the floor and suddenly thrown across the store, landing into Thompson who provided a surprising comfortable landing. Sighing to himself Dipper knew it was too late, she'd be through half a dozen packets already and the damage was done. He would've liked her help but it's not like he couldn't handle it himself. Standing Dipper slipped into the back as everyone was distracted,

As a balloon full of slushee flew at him Robbie tried to dive behind the counter for cover, but still received the frozen balloon filling on his back as he slammed into the floor, groaning he opened his eyes and saw the chalk outlines. Gasping in surprise he scrambled back a little before smiling and standing up "Hey guys, check this out" he called out. As they crowded around they all saw the outlines of two people on the floor.

"Woah, guess the rumours were true" Lee said, Tambry next to him taking a picture with her phone. "Dare someone to lay in it"

"Where's 'Mr Mystery'? Bet he doesn't have the guts to do it" Robbie smirked as he looked around

"Why don't you do it?" Wendy pushed him closer to the chalk outlines "You've been talking big all night, step up for once"

"Fine. I will" Looking down at the outlines Robbie imagined the two bodies just laying there, slowly decaying and rotting until the become dust. shaking his head and ignoring the shivers rushing across his body he stepped into the line and laid down, taking the pose of the outline "See, no big deal" he smirked.

Suddenly the lights started to flicker, pulsing on and off as the machines starting and stopping until finally they stopped for good. Looking around everyone had a nervous look on their face as the outline Robbie was in began to glow, Tambry looking up from her phone for a second and taking a picture. Suddenly she began to glow and seemingly ripped in half she disappeared, her phone dropping to the floor as everyone screamed in shock and backing away from where she was.

"Where is she? Where's Tambry?" Lee shouted as he looked around the store, the flickering lights starting to hurt his eyes.

"There" Wendy shouted as she pointed to security monitor, in it was Tambry pounding against the glass and trying to say something but no sound came out. Gingerly she stepped closer as she shouted at the screen "Tambry. Tambry can you hear us?"

"Oh man this is so messed up, what are we supposed to do?" Lee said through nearly hyperventilating, backing into the hot dog and soda stand.

"I don't know man I don't know" Nate said "D...do we help Tambry?"

"Forget that we need to get out of here" Robbie shouted as he jumped over the counter and ran for the glass doors, which slammed shut and he slammed into them, both the glass doors glowing turquoise.

"Oh yeah great idea genius" Nate said sarcastically as Robbie picked himself up off the floor, suddenly he started to glow and as with Tambry he seems to seemed to be ripped in half.

"Nate. Where did he go?" Lee asked as he looked all around, hearing a scream he turned and saw the bird on front of a cereal box using its spoon to try and scoop out Nate's guts "oh man, oh man. This is messed up" Lee said as he took off is hat to wipe the sweat off his brow, backing away from the cereal box until he bumped into someone. Looking over his shoulder he saw Mabel staring at him with turquoise glowing eyes and a large grin on her face.

"Welcome." She said in a deep voice making Lee to jump backward and cry out in surprise "To your graves." Raising a hand Thompson started to float in the air before being thrown at the dance arcade machine, splitting in half and disappearing just before he hit it. As Wendy, Robbie and Lee started to back away Mabel started to float in the air like she was a puppet on strings, Thompson's sobbing from the machine filling the store.

"They got Mabel" Wendy cried out as they started to back down the isles.

"Who's they?" Robbie asked as he tried throwing a box of something at Mabel who swatted it aside and started to chuckle in the deep voice

"Out of my way I'm going through" Lee shouted as he grabbed a bag of kitty litter and charged straight for Mabel, as he swung at Mabel the bag stopped suddenly and he couldn't move, his body glowing as he began floating slightly. Watching, he was horrified as Mabel twisted her head around in a complete 360 turn before looking at him again.

"Restock of hot dogs" watching him scream Mabel began laughing as Lee was ripped in half and disappeared, his scream appearing behind her in the Hot Dog turn over "Now Half Off" she laughed as the two throwing knives slid out of her sleeves and grabbed them. Looking forwards she saw Wendy and Robbie had reached the frozen section at the back of the store.

"This isn't how I'm supposed to die" Robbie cried as he watched the knives float in the air and point straight at him and Wendy "I'm supposed to go after a huge drug binge when I'm the worlds best rock star surrounded by every prostitute in the state"

"Really?" Was all Wendy could say as she watched Robbie close his eyes, tears running down his face. Turning back she saw the knives suddenly stop in mid air, a thicker turquoise glow covering it.

"Enough."

As the knives turned and planted themselves into the flood Wendy looked where the stern voice was coming from, and had never been so happy to see Dipper in her life, his bolo tie and eyes glowing as he stepped in front of her, a stern and angry look on his face.

"Release everyone now or face my power, spirit" walking towards Mabel Dipper's hands began to glow as the possessed Mabel laughed loudly. Thrusting his hand forward Mabel was sent flying backwards into the glass doors where she was pinned, with each step it became harder for Dipper to move forwards as Mabel tried to pull herself off the dorm coming to a full stop at the end of the shelves Dipper thrust his free hand forwards, leaning forwards and planting his feet on the ground as Mabel was pushed back against the doors.

"Holy crap he's doing it" Wendy whispered to herself as she sat on the floor, her legs having given out when she realised how close the knife was to stabbing her in the face "he can win. GO ON DIPPER KICK THEIR ASS!" She screamed at the top of her voice, watching as Dipper's whole body began to glow

Gritting his teeth with effort Dipper watched as Mabel slowly pulled herself off the door, hearing her say in her deep voice "we don't like that sort of LANGUAGE!"  
As she roared the last word Dipper found himself blasted backwards. He just enough time to be surprised they'd been able to blast through his power before slamming into the refrigerator door, cracking the glass, before slumping to the ground.  
"It Begins" Mabel's deep voice rang out through the store as Dipper shook his head clear, suddenly everyone and everything started to float upwards until they hit the ceiling "Welcome To Your Prison For All Eternity"

"Dipper get up, you've got to do something" Wendy said desperately as she grabbed his arm and shook him "you nearly had them before, do it again"

"It won't work" Looking around Dipper saw Robbie dive into the ice fridge, he looked and sounded annoyed but mostly with himself. As the slushee machine slammed into the ceiling he grabbed Wendy and made a run for it "I didn't think they could but they have, they've got control of Mabel's powers"

"Who are they?" Wendy asked as they climbed into the cupboard underneath the machine and closed the door, hearing her pounding heart in her ears with Mabel's disturbing deep laughter that she tried to block out by covering her ears

"The people who died here 20 years ago, the people who now haunt this place and punish any and all those that enter. The owners of Dusk 2 Dawn. If it were just them I could be rid of them easy enough, but with Mabel's powers added to their own I might not be able to beat them" He hadn't considered this possibility at all, though wild and seemingly unstable Mabel's will was a strong as his own and no spirit would be able to posses her without her permission. But something had weakened it, distracted her and kept her mind elsewhere as her body and powers were now used against him. What were the odds of running into Smile Dip?

"You can't beat them? Then just get me close enough and I'll knock your sister out the we'll be able to escape through a window or something" reaching for the door Wendy was stopped as Dipper grabbed her wrist

"Mabel isn't the problem, it's the spirits. Knocking her on the head won't stop them but I may have a way with dealing with them." Pulling off his right glove Dipper held his hand in front of Wendy as is began to glow "What are you willing to give to save your friends?"

"What?" Wendy asked unable to understand what Dipper was talking about and why his hand was suddenly glowing, or why a voice in the back of her head was warning her about the hand.

"Make a deal with me Wendy, the more your willing to give up the stronger I'll temporarily become so I can destroy the spirits, save my sister and your friends." Suddenly the glow became a blue flame around Dipper's hand, leaning away from it Wendy was nearly scared of it until she caught Dipper's eyes, they were pleading with her. "Please Wendy, help me save Mabel, and your friends"

"What am I willing to give?" Wendy asked herself out loud, surprised that Dipper was asking for her help. He'd always seemed so proud and strong, needing no one's help and barely caring for anyone any anything. But here he was, the towns infamous Dipper Pines asking her for help to save what was the one person he cared about more than himself in the world. "I'd give everything"  
As she reached for the hand Dipper suddenly smiled victoriously, grabbing her hands as he said

"I love it when they say that"

Watching as Wendy's face went from one of confusion and surprise to a blank expression Dipper watched as the flame covered his own and her body, feeling his power increasing he couldn't stop himself from smiling, with a flick of his wrist the slushee machine and cupboard exploded in every direction, he and Wendy floating as he held onto her hand.

"I suppose I should thank you spirits, though my plans deviated the outcome is still the one I wanted," clicking his fingers a blue flaming circle appeared on the ceiling above Mabel and chains shot out, wrapping around Mabel and pinning her to the ceiling "I also found something to use on my sister should I ever need to bribe her."

"Insolent brat, your deaths shall be a thousand times upon a thousand times, each more horrifying than the last" Mabel shouted as she glowed brighter but was unable to break the chains

"Doubtful, my time in this world will be long and great, while yours has passed spirits. Release my sister now or be torn to pieces and be cast into Limbo for all eternity" reaching out with his hand the flames stated to spread across Mabel's body, leaving no burns but she still screamed as if her soul was on fire. after a few seconds Mabel stopped glowing and two spirits removed themselves from Mabel's body, as they formed themselves into the old store owners their forms were still aflame with the blue fire, each trying to pat the flame out but only spreading it more. Looking around Dipper noticed a small snow globe sitting against the ceiling, motioning with two fingers it flew right at into his hand.  
"It's no silver mirror but it'll do. Time to finish this" grasping the snow globe Dipper started chanting, his flames and those on the ghosts increasing until they lost their form, being sucked until the snow globe as they cried out in protest until they were completely gone.

As the store stood quiet in darkness the only light was that of the street lamps outside and the flames on Dipper, Wendy and the chains holding Mabel. As the flames died down they were replaced by a turquoise glow as the lights flickered back on and everything that had been held up by the ghosts crashed down onto the floor again, floating himself, Wendy and Mabel to the floor he looked at the snow globe, seeing the miniature ghosts. Slamming their fists against the side and mutely protesting. Slipping it into his pocket Dipper took a deep breath and sighed, feeling a little drained after his power boost.

"Ow. Man what happened?" Nate asked as he crawled out from under a pile of cereal boxes, the others crawling out from under stuff at the same time.

"I'll tell you what happened, this guy screwed with us" Robbie said as he crawled out of the ice fridge, his clothes completely soaked from the melted ice and his sneakers making a squishing sound as he walked. "He's been acting like a big man all night then puts us through this nightmare, his sister was in on it too. Just to get a laugh at how scared we were"  
Walking up to Dipper, his threatening tone somewhat diminished by his squishing sneakers, and grabbed him by the shirt "well guess what asshole, it's pay back time"

As Robbie pulled his first back his other hand was grabbed and ripped off Dipper, suddenly grabbed by the throat he was chocked slightly as he was thrown back and slammed into the floor, looking up he was shocked to see Wendy standing in front of Dipper.  
"You complete asshole Robbie. Dipper saved us and the first thing you can do is blame him for everything. You wouldn't have seen it, hiding in the ice like the coward you are, but Dipper risked his life to save yours, and Mabel's, and mine. If you touch him, or threaten him again, I'm going to break every bone in your arm, got it?" Wendy glared at Robbie who, along with the others, held a stunned look on their faces. Feeling Dipper's hand on her shoulder Wendy turned around and hugged him, catching him by surprise slightly. As she let go Wendy blushed slightly as she looked at Dipper and said "Thank you"

"No problem. Mind helping me with Mabel." Hearing Mabel groan slightly Dipper went to check the damage, nothing on the outside but there was no telling about her mind "Mabel. You look terrible"

"I will stab you in your sleep" Mabel groaned as she sat up "Then string your corpse up like a scarecrow in the middle of town as a warning to everyone else"  
She was fine.

Helping Mabel to her feet, and grabbing an unopened box of Smile Dip, Dipper, Wendy and Mabel left the store, closely followed by everyone else. as they got closer to minivan Thompson ran ahead and opened the door for Mabel, who simply tapped him twice on the cheek as she passed, and was closely followed by Dipper and Wendy, who rested her head on Dipper and instantly fell a sleep, the others piling into the minivan after them.

"So bro bro, all good?" Mabel asked as she yawned

"Something new to add to our collection, and something for my personal use. A good night all around I think." Dipper smirked as he felt Wendy snuggle closer to him. "Not to mention, these" holding up the box of Smile dip he heard Mabel groan as if she was about to throw up at the site of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Anti-Gravity Falls ch.3- Northwest Manor

Dipper fanned himself as he lay in the shadow next to the towns pool, it was currently being 'rented' out by the Pines on the hottest day of the summer so far, he had no doubt that a lot of the town folks would've loved to dive in the pool but when Stan Pines had something on you, you either gave him what he wanted or be destroyed.  
Currently Stan was in the pool relaxing, floating on top of it with a drink in his hand and a trashy novel on top of his face. Candy and Grenda, feeling the perks of knowing Mabel, were having fun on the spacious pool while Mabel sat under her own umbrella as she tore up the towns newspaper, mumbling under her breath.

"Now what could possibly have you so upset?" Dipper smirked to himself as Wendy returned to him and passed him a freshly ordered chilled drink and sat down in the empty seat next to him as Dipper admired her in her new bikini.

"Oh as if you don't know already" Mabel grumbled as she picked up a shredded picture of Pacifica and her family standing in front of their Manor "This little bitch, every year they throw that party, invite big names from around town and have people talking about it for weeks. But does she invite us? Of course not, and I bet it's just to piss me off and drive me insane" ripping off a piece of the picture with her teeth Mabel started chewing it.

"Little does she know you've been insane for years" Dipper mentioned to himself, seeing Wendy lay on her front and hold up the sun screen bottle. He indulged, untying the back of her bikini top as he flipped open the lid. "You know you could destroy her any other day of the year, yes?"

"Oh but that's what she wants me to do," swallowing the paper Mabel tore off another piece and started chewing "to take her down so I can never learn her dark little secrets, to ruin her family and take everything for myself. She won't fool me so easily"

"Oh darn, you've figured out my master plan so easily" a bored voice said, looking in the direction it came from everyone saw Pacifica walking towards them, wearing a sun hat and sun dress of complimenting colours along with her signature satchel. Candy and Grenda jumping out of the pool and standing between Pacifica and the Pines

"Well well well, I don't know if you're braver than I thought or if I've seriously overestimated how smart you are" Dipper said as he continued to rub the lotion into Wendy's back, impressed but uninterested by Pacifica's presence.

Mabel smiled as she stood up and walked over to Pacifica, "And people think I'm insane, though they'd never say it to my face, but you've got to be if you're standing in front of me without anyone to help you" both of them glared at each other and looked as if they were about to throttle each other at any second.

"Either kiss my sister or tell us why you're here" Dipper spoke up as he moved his hand dangerously low on Wendy's back, making her giggle, snapping both Pacifica and Mabel out of it.

"Fine. Something's haunting Northwest Manor and I need you to get rid of it or else everyone's going to be in danger and we'll have to cancel the party." Sighing Pacifica ground her teeth as she said "I'm asking for your...help."

Passing the bottle to Wendy, Dipper leaned back as he looked at Pacifica, sitting up Wendy didn't bother with her bikini top as she started to rub sun screen on Dipper's chest "I can see why, no one in this town except me or Mabel can remove a ghost. But here's another problem for you Pacifica, neither I nor my sister care if your party fails. In fact, if it did fail so horrendously as you imply, I'm pretty sure I'd have to stay out of our bedroom for a week to avoid seeing Mabel doing something inappropriate."

"At least" Mabel chuckled seeing the repulsed look on Pacifica's face "And there's nothing you can say to make us help you"

"Gideon will be at the party"

"Dipper we're busting this blond bitch's ghost" Mabel stated as she turned to Dipper

"No we're not," he glanced at Pacifica, "you may be able to get Mabel like that but it won't work on me. You might as well leave now since you have nothing to offer me" watching as Wendy lay on her back Dipper picked up his drink and enjoyed the view as Mabel, although grumpy, lay back down as well.

"You're just going to let this happen? You need to help me, help everyone who's going to be at the party, help my parents." Trying to get by, Pacifica was easily stopped by Grenda and Candy.

Wendy jumped of her chair, standing over Pacifica, "Listen bitch, Dipper and Mabel don't have to do anything they don't want to, now get out of here or I'll show you why you don't mess with a Corduroy" she crushed her soda can effortlessly with one hand as she glared at Pacifica. Even for someone in the, usually, undignified position of wearing nothing but small bikini bottoms, she was effortlessly intimidating.

Sighing in defeat Pacifica knew she had no other choice, cancelling the party was no problem but she, her parents and the staff at the mansion were still in danger, she needed to get rid of the ghost. "Book 2 of the journals by the author, six finger hand on the cover, documenting the weirdness in Gravity Falls. You get rid of the ghost, it's yours."

Standing and walking over to Pacifica, Dipper's face held a scary calm on it. "You have the second journal?" Was all he asked

"I know you've got the other two, the Manor is one of the few places in town I know you can't get into so I knew it was safe." Pacifica met Dipper's gaze but it was hard to hold, something in his eyes was scaring her.

"You'll not get it back" Dipper stated

"We'll see" Pacifica stated

"Have a car pick us up and have the journal ready for when we arrive, or the deals off" holding out his hand Dipper waited for Pacifica to take it

"Get rid of the ghost first, then the journal's yours" Pacifica held out her own hand, the fact that Dipper hadn't blinked once since he walked up to her, was getting to her but she wasn't going to let Dipper cheat her.

Taking Pacifica's hand he shook it, then squeezed it tightly as he warned her "if you're lying about the journal, or try to keep it from me, I will burn the manor to the ground. Guests and all"

*

Walking down the stairs to the manor's large basement Pacifica didn't like it one bit; not what was happening, not what she had to do to try and get everything back to normal and most importantly, how it all tied together so perfectly. Mabel was smarter than people realised but Dipper was the worst kind of crafty, he didn't care what he had to do or who he had to hurt to get what he wanted, that Wendy girl was proof of that. Pacifica didn't know her personally but every time she saw her around town she was just like any normal teenager, but now it seemed she only cared about Dipper, and Mabel to a lesser extent. The slightly turquoise colour around the iris of her eyes she'd seen while observing them before approaching told her Dipper had a hand in her sudden attitude change.

Reaching the back of the basement Pacifica stood in front of a large safe door that looked like it should be in a bank, it was the only place she could store the journal without any worry. She'd looked through the journal but it had no information on ghosts or how to remove them, obviously they were in the one's Dipper ha

As the door opened Pacifica couldn't ignore the feeling on the back of her neck that the whole scenario wasn't right, yet here she was giving what could possibly be one of the most dangerous things in Gravity Falls to the most dangerous people in Gravity Falls. She had to give Dipper the journal, if he got rid of the ghost, they'd made a deal and Dipper Pines always made sure a deal was kept by both parties. Opening the draw that contained the journal there was only one thing she could think to do.

*

As the doors to the Northwest Manor opened Dipper and Mabel stepped through and were surprised that the waiting Pacifica wasn't in a big fancy dress for the party but in fact had her satchel and normal clothes on. As Dipper and Mabel stepped in front of her she pulled the second journal from her satchel.  
"We have one hour before the party starts and the guests start arriving, we need to get rid of the ghost by then or else people will get hurt"

"What's this 'we?, Surely you don't think you'll be coming with us" Dipper watched as the journal was put back in Pacifica's satchel and zipped close, so close yet so far.

"You don't expect me to let you wander around my home by yourselves do you? Let me make myself perfectly clear, I don't trust either of you and I especially don't trust stabby mcslashy" glaring at Mabel Pacifica watched as she blew her a kiss "I'll be keeping an eye on you two as you get rid of the ghost, and after that it's business as usual; you kidnap Gideon, I save him. You're a pain in my ass, I'm a pain in yours."

"What's to stop me from just taking the journal from you right now and leaving the ghost to do its business?" Mabel smiled as she slowly slid a knife out from her sleeve.

"Cause Gideon's going to be at the party, you leave and he's going to get hurt, neither of us wants that so let's get this over with already" Pacifica watched as Mabel slowly put the knife away but continued to glare at her, she had no doubt she was still thinking of stealing the book.

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, show us where the ghost has been appearing then we'll take it from there" pulling a small oddly coloured stone from his pocket Dipper flipped it in the air and cached it as Pacifica led them through her home.

*

"This is getting stupid" Mabel grumbled as they walked down yet another long hallway of the Northwest Manor "how can a home be so big?"

"Oh stop your whining it's barely been twenty minutes, the ghost is here somewhere and you acting like a spoiled brat isn't going to help find it" Pacifica kept an eye on the stone Dipper was holding while they moved, it had glowed slightly in some of the rooms but so far that was it, the ghost was supposed to be found, caught and gone by now but that expectation was out the window, factor in Mabel's ability to annoy, Pacifica was close to hitting her.

"I bet there isn't a ghost," Mabel chuckled darkly as she put on a cheeky grin "I bet you simply wanted to get us in a private room no one will look in and have a wild night with twins" moving behind Dipper she hugged him, making him stop and sigh as she held him close, her hands moving inappropriately low on his stomach, "You're so naughty Pacifica, I think I like it"

Taking a deep breath Pacifica clenched her fist, trying to calm herself down before she did something she'd regret "you're sick. You need to see a doctor"

"Ooh you want to play games, kinky" Mabel giggled as she let Dipper go "Do you want to be the doctor breaking the rules by sleeping with her patients, or the naughty nurse? I can lend you the uniform, I know Gideon loves it"

"THAT'S IT!" Pacifica snapped, tackling into Mabel they burst through some doors into a study, animal heads on the walls, a wall full of books, a pool table and several chairs decorating the room going unnoticed by either girl. Mabel laughing as Pacifica tried to throttle her. Getting the upper hand Pacifica clamped a hand over the arm with the knife up the sleeve and pinning it to the floor and with her free hand grabbed the stone in her headband "You wouldn't be such a bitch without this"  
Before she was able to pull it off Pacifica felt Mabel's gloved fist slam into her face, throwing her off and giving Mabel a chance to roll backwards onto her feet and slide the knife out of her sleeve, as she looked at Pacifica she was pure murderous rage.

"That's the last time you touch me, you're not worthy of touching me. And I'm going to FUCKING CARVE IT INTO YOUR HEAD SO YOU NEVER FORGET!" Mabel roared as she launched herself at Pacifica. The blonde spat some blood onto the floor as she reached into her satchel. Mabel suddenly stopped midair as if she just leapt into some invisible wall, before she dropped to the floor.

Dipper's voice boomed, "ENOUGH!" His bolo tie and eyes glowing as the stone in his hand was glowing brighter than any of them had seen before as he walked into the room. "It's here somewhere"

Suddenly the doors slammed shut and the lights burst as the room was bathed in the light of the fire which steadily grew stronger until the shadows danced around the room. Picking herself up Pacifica looked around the room and was shocked as she saw a liquid start pouring out of the eyes and mouths of all the animal heads on the walls shimmering in the fire light, suddenly, with a bone breaking sound, all the heads were looking at her and started to chant

Blood spilled and oaths fulfilled  
Blood spilled and oaths fulfilled  
Blood spilled and oaths fulfilled

"What's going on? What are they talking about?" Pacifica asked, she could feel a cold chill run up her spine and through her body as she heard another cracking sound, looking where it came from she was just in time to see the stone Dipper had been using suddenly explode as he quickly threw it away.

"Mabel, get ready" Dipper warned as his eyes and bolo tie continued to glow

"I always am" Mabel growled, her eyes and headband glowing in the dancing shadows.

All around them items started to float and spin around the room, books ripped from the shelves as the shutters of the room slammed open revealing the rain and lightning outside as the fire rose up like it was straight from hell. Slowly a blackened skeletal arm reached out of the fire and dug it's fingers into the floor, pulling the rest of its large body with it.  
Backing away from it Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica watched as muscle and skin grew around the skeleton revealing a large, burly man with a hatchet in his head and as he stood up, they saw he was missing an eye.

"I smell the spilt blood, OF A NORTHWEST!" As he shouted the last words blue flame erupted from his eye socket, head and face making a mane of hair and beard, as he looked at Pacifica a large axe appeared in thin air and as he grabbed it he let it drop into the floor, easily cutting into it "You shouldn't have come here"

"What do you-" Before Pacifica could ask her question Dipper and Mabel leapt into action, charging forwards and splitting off, attacking the ghost from both sides.

Grabbing a few of the floating items with his powers Dipper launched them at the ghost, making it use its large axe to block while Mabel leapt into the air and landed on its back, stabbing it with her knife before pushing off and flipping backwards as he roared in pain and tried to swipe at her.  
As he spread his arms out Dipper's hands began to glow brighter as the glass windows behind him began to crack, thrusting his hands forwards the glass broke and flew at the ghost and as it stabbed into him, it didn't do anything. Turning the ghost roared as he threw his axe at Dipper who leapt over it as it spun past him. As he landed he launched himself forwards at the same time as Mabel who leapt onto the ghosts back again and stabbed him again and again while Dipper grabbed two large shards of glass with his gloved hands that began to glow as he started to slash into the ghost, both Pines using their acrobatics to dodge the large grabbing fists and in perfect synch slashed at the ghost as he roared in anger.

Meanwhile all Pacifica could do was watch in awe. Even as she absentmindedly searched through her satchel she knew she had nothing that could help in a fight like this. She was surprised when she saw both Pines started to flip away from the ghost, landing in front of her. Just glancing at them she could see both were out of breath and even though Dipper had left the glass in the ghost the shards fell out as the wounds they'd done to him started to close and heal.

"Well that's annoying" Mabel panted as she wiped some sweat off her chin "Next plan?"

"Grab Pacifica and find a silver mirror" Dipper ordered "Mabel, a hand"

Hand in hand Dipper's and Mabel's eyes began to glow as the billiard table began to float over them as the ghost held out a hand and his axe ripped itself out of the wall and flew into his hand. Launching the table Dipper and Mabel slammed it into the ghost, burying the axe into it as he slammed into the fireplace. Taking the chance Mabel grabbed Pacifica and dragged her out of the room as all three ran, Dipper using his powers to rip the doors off the their hinges and giving them a clean run.

"Well Princess, where's the nearest silver mirror?" Mabel asked as they heard the breaking of thick wood and a shout of anger from the ghost

"What? Why a silver mirror?" Pacifica asked as she pulled her arm free and kept running, she'd never known the Pines to mess up this bad and the statement from the ghost had stuck with her, rolling around in her head as she ran, she felt like it meant something different from what she thought it did.

"You might not have noticed with your petty squabble, but the portrait above the fireplace was empty" Dipper pointed out as they turned a corner

"So?" Pacifica asked as she burst through a door to a fancy looking parlour and shut it once they'd all entered, taking small comfort as she locked it.

"It wasn't when you entered the room. The ghost is from a painting so we can trap it, in a silver mirror" he spoke as though this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Again something bothered Pacifica, another piece of a puzzle that wouldn't fit anywhere. As Dipper and Mabel tried to slow their breathing Pacifica tried to remember everything that had just happened, which wasn't easy as her brain was still processing and seemed stuck at 48%. Mabel was annoying, as she always is. They entered the room via girl fight. She grabbed the stone. Mabel punched her, her cut lip still stung. Mabel threatened to cut her. Dipper shouted. Ghost appeared.  
There was something before that, Pacifica remembered, what was it the voices said? Something about blood and oaths?

"What summoned the ghost?" Pacifica asked aloud "it didn't just come out when we entered the room, was it because we fought?"

"Who cares how it was summoned," Mabel cut into Pacifica's thought process, the system suddenly shutting down due to interference. "We know what type of ghost it is and we know how to take it down."

"Agreed, the ghost is powerful enough to withstand an attack from both of us," Dipper pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the sweat off his face as he spoke, throwing it aside once he was done. "I'd even go so far as to say I underestimated its strength. The best course of action is to seal it in a silver mirror as quickly as possible, once that's done you won't be haunted any more"

"And you'll have your book" Pacifica glared at Dipper, something clicking in her head as she watched his stoic face, thinking "or because you have the book?"

"All parties happy, now where is the nearest mirror?" Dipper asked as he looked around the room, his search quickly being cut short by Pacifica

"With the rest of the old stuff, in the attic." Pacifica needed a moment to think, a moment by herself and she'd have the whole thing figured out, just like every other time she'd stop one of Dipper Pines plans. The trouble would be getting that moment.

"So we have to run through your big ass house with a ghost chasing us just to get the one thing that can take it down? Well no one can say this night hasn't been fun huh bro bro?" Mabel complained as she began to pace back and forth "what is this, a bad ghost story?"

"Well if you want to stay here and distract the ghost, I'll go get the mirror." Turning to unlock the door she felt a hand grip her shoulder firmly.

"So you have a chance to hide the journal, or neatly remove a page of two. If you wish to do such a thing don't make it so easy to see through, it's insulting" Dipper said as he pulled her away from the door "we stick together. You lead us to a mirror, we protect you from the ghost, we trap ghost then we all leave happy."

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be that easy" Pacifica scoffed "Let's just do this already"

As it turned out, it wasn't so easy to dodge and hide from a ghost that could come through any door or wall at any given moment, not to mention they had to take the long way around as to keep the ghost away from the guests. By the time they'd reached the door leading to the attic a lot of things had been thrown and were now broken, all to keep the ghost distracted long enough for them to hide and get away.

"This is really irritating bro-bro" Mabel panted as they trudged up the stairs to the attic "I don't run from fights for this long"

"You can take your anger out on him after we've caught him, by the end of the night, we'll all have what's coming to us" as he reached the top of the stairs Dipper lipped a switch that turned on the lights for the attic, giving everyone the ability to see all the rag covered, dust ridden items of the room, some large, some small. "Now, where to begin."

"You two take that side of the room, I'll take this side." Pacifica instructed as she pushed past the twins and started to pull off the covers, kicking up dust.

"Oh of course, your majesty" Mabel gave a mock bow as her eyes glowed for a second and she had to resist pulling out her knife again, the events of the night pushing her patients of others to her limits. Not wanting to get dust on her clothes Mabel's eyes glowed again as she lifted the covers up with her powers, seeing it was just an old family painting Mabel let it drop again.

As Pacifica looked through the old items she found plenty of silverware and silver goblets and plenty o other shiny items but no mirror, as she was about to pull the cover off another old family portrait she heard Mabel cry out in triumph, looking over her shoulder she saw Mabel was holding a small silver mirror. Giving a brief glance back at the mostly covered portrait Pacifica let the cover fall back down again.  
"Great, we've got the mirror, now how do we get the ghost to come to use?" She asked

"That's the easy part," Mabel smiled as she slid out her knife and passed the mirror to Dipper "Remember what the ghost said when he first showed himself?"  
Moving towards Pacifica she watched as the other girl took a small step back and reached into her satchel. Reaching out Mabel grabbed her free hand and, making a small cut across her finger, squeezed it. "It can sense your blood, Northwest."

Watching as the blood dripped onto the floor, they heard and watched as everything in the attic started to shake and rumble, Mabel giggling to herself as they saw the ghost slowly rise out of the floor, who instantly looked at Pacifica.  
"And here we go." Mabel whispered to herself as the ghost shouted

"NORTHWEST"

Flying straight at Pacifica the ghost didn't notice as Dipper tossed the mirror to Mabel, who caught it perfectly and smoothly moved it into his path, making him fly straight into it and send Pacifica and Mabel flying backwards from the force of the backlash. Dust covered cloth and various items falling on top of them kicking up a dust cloud.

"BOOM. Ghost, Busted" Mabel laughed successfully as she held up the mirror and pulled herself out of the clutter, not even caring her clothes were covered in dust "and you couldn't do it without us" she gloated to Pacifica

"And you could barely do that right." Pacifica pointed out as she pulled herself up "without me getting you to a silver mirror, you'd have to run away with your tail between your legs, hell you've been doing that most of the night"

"Before you whip out your tits and measure them, payment is due" Dipper stepped in before Mabel could respond, with words or violence. "The book, as per agreed."

Pulling the journal from her satchel Pacifica weighed her options for a second "what are you going to do with the ghost?" She asked as she passed the journal to Dipper

"Add it to our collection, not that it's any of your business" Dipper held a smug smile, he'd finally got all three journals, had an ever growing collection of mystical items and nothing could stop his plans now.

"I make it my business, just like I'm going to get that book back" Pacifica stated as Mabel and Dipper moved towards the stairs, Mabel actually skipping as she now had a dance with Gideon waiting for her

"Maybe. But not tonight. Enjoy your party ms Northwest." Dipper chuckled as he left the attic, giving Pacifica the chills.

Sighing to herself Pacifica was about to follow suit, when something stopped her. What was it Mabel said? the ghost could sense her blood. Then there was what the animal heads were chanting when the ghost first appeared.

Blood spilled and oaths fulfilled?

Why would a malevolent spirit appear after her blood was spilled?

Turning to the portrait she was about to look at when Mabel found the mirror, Pacifica felt her neck tense, hoping her instincts were wrong she swore she could feel her neck creak as she reached out and pulled off the cover.

*

"Everything is finished here," Dipper spoke to Wendy on his phone, watching as Mabel danced with Gideon, she forcibly moved his hands from her back to her butt and pulled him close, an uncomfortable look on his face as they danced. "Come pick us up in five minutes. Get your friend Thompson to drive, We're going to be busy tonight anyway."  
Ending his call Dipper grabbed a passing drink as he put his phone in his pocket and picked up the journal again, enjoying the weight of it. Seeing Pacifica walk down the stairs to the main room he watched as she walked right up to him and slapped him.  
"Something wrong my dear?" Dipper asked still in his good mood, taking a sip of his drink.

"You summoned the ghost of my ancestor." Pacifica had to stop herself from screaming in rage, settling with knocking the drink out of Dippers hand. "It wasn't here to hurt, it was here to protect wasn't it? To protect the Northwests."

Chuckling Dipper brushed back the few strands of hair that had come loose from Pacifica's slap with his hand. "It took you long enough, I must say I'm disappointed Pacifica, I thought you would've figured it out a lot sooner. But then, I had planned on Mabel's annoyance to distract you"

"How could you?" Pacifica asked as she was going to slap Dipper again, but her wrist was grabbed.

"How could I not? I've searched this pathetic little town high and low for years, looking for this book, and found nothing. It was only logical to think it was in the one place in the whole of Gravity Falls that I couldn't get. And this yearly party of yours was the perfect chance I needed." Letting go of Pacifica's wrist Dipper picked up the mirror holding the ghost, and watched in amusement as it pounded on the mirror, trying to release itself.

"So you thought summoning the ghost of one my ancestors was the In you needed?" Pacifica asked flabbergasted, unable to comprehend disturbing someone's resting spirit

"Credit where's it's due, Mabel came up with the idea of using one of your fore-fathers. My guess it was another way for her to say 'Fuck You'. Now if you'll excuse me, tonight is my victory and it's time for me to bow out."

"I wouldn't be so sure" Pacifica growled as Dipper passed her and grabbed Mabel, pulling her away from Gideon as they headed to the front door.

As the doors closed behind them Pacifica let out a sigh and headed back up the stairs, mentally and physically exhausted after the nights events, specifically from being around the Pine twins. As she reached the top she heard a loud slam as the doors were opened again with great force, slamming into and cracking the walls. Looking at the doorway she saw Dipper standing there, his whole body glowing as he held the journal open. Even across the room she could feel the pure rage in his eyes, freezing her to the spot.  
Floating across the room and up the stairs Dipper stopped in front of Pacifica, saying nothing he slapped her with the back of his hand, surprising her how hard someone so skinny could hit so hard as she fell to the floor.

"Do you think this is funny?" Dipper asked in a steady, anger filled voice as he dropped the journal next to her, it's pages opening and from top to bottom, on all pages, it was covered in white paint, not one letter, number or picture was legible. "Did you think you'd really get away with it?"

"You said you wanted the journal, you didn't say anything about being able to read it's pages." wiping her lip with the back of her hand Pacifica could feel her cut lip had opened again.  
Suddenly she couldn't breath as something was squeezing on her throat tightly, as she tried to grab whatever it was she found nothing there. Feeling herself get picked up and slammed against the wall, her whole body pinned to it and unable to move she was able to breath again. She could see the whole room, along with the blue fire at the bottom of the stairs keeping others from coming to her rescue, except for Mabel who walked through it as though it wasn't even there.

"Even I'm not crazy enough to piss off Dipper," Mabel chuckled as she walked up to Dipper and took his hand, the flames suddenly growing bigger "remind me bro-bro, what did you say you'd do if she tried to screw you on this?"

Suddenly every door, window and staircase was covered by large blue flames, the guests screaming as the heat swept over them as the flames slowly grew bigger as they consumed everything in their path. Pacifica, stuck to the wall, was able to see everything as people tried to beat out the flames with the jackets only for their jackets to burn away in second, any liquid thrown into the fire did nothing as people were slowly herded into the centre of the room.

"Stop it. STOP IT YOU'LL KILL THEM!" Pacifica screamed as she tried with everything she had to pull herself away from the wall.

"That's the plan, and your punishment. Congratulations on your inheritance." Dipper said coldly as he and Mabel floated upwards and watched as the room became a blue inferno, the large circle of people cry and pleading at them as the fire purposely slowly crept towards them

"I still have the pages. I copied everything from the journal, please just spare them and they're yours" Pacifica begged, trying to think of away out of this

"Those pages belong to me by right, they are not bargaining material" Dipper said coldly as he watched Gideon float up into the air and stop next to Mabel, who smiled at him sweetly as he begged her to stop.

"Please. Dipper stop this, you can't do this." Pacifica begged as she watched her home get burned down, the fire now mere meter away from her family. Realising she was at a cross-road of what should could do to help, to do anything, Pacifica said the only thing she could to save everyone. "A new deal. For their lives" she said defeated

The flames suddenly stopped creeping forwards and actually moved backwards slightly, giving the group some breathing room. Dipper and Mabel floated down and landed in front of Pacifica, Gideon following suit but was left floating.

"What would you give to save your family, friends and home?" Dipper asked as Mabel smiled, knowing exactly what was coming.

"Anything" Pacifica whispered as she felt the tears roll down her face as she heard and watched everyone shout and scream at her not to do it, Gideon most of all.  
Dipper smirked, that was his favourite word. Feeling hands on her face Pacifica was surprised when Dipper leaned in and kissed her hard.

*

"So how did the night go?" Wendy asked as Thompson drove them away from Northwest Manor, annoyed that Pacifica was sitting in the back seat with her and Dipper, but at least she hadn't said anything yet.

"Very well my dear," Dipper smiled as he rested his head on Wendy's lap and his feet on Pacifica's "Mabel has her Gideon, I have my journal, you and a new toy. And everyone else is going to think the party was a bad dream, isn't that right Pacifica?"

"Yes." Pacifica simply replied, devoid of emotion and looking straight ahead.

"Back to the Shack as quick as possible Thompson, we're all going to have some fun tonight, isn't that right Pacifica?" Dipper chuckled as Wendy stroked his hair.

"Yes."


End file.
